culfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Tayler Black
Jacob Tayler Black (born June 14, 1991 in LaPush, Washington) is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe, member of the Cullens family, and Alpha of his own pack. He is the husband of Ariel Alexander, the adoptive son of Carlisle Cullens, the adoptive brother of Rosaile, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Jasper Cullens. He is the father of Kennedy and Rylee Black and the adoptive father of Anna, Lillian, River, and Caleb Black as well as the adoptive uncle of Carter, Rosabella, Jace, Taylor, Aurora, Gisele, Athena, Alena, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, Emmalee, Aiden, Sage, Kyler, Aria, and Renesmee Cullens. His faceclaim is Taylor Lautner. Biography Early Life Jacob was born to Billy and Sarah Black. Throughout his childhood, Jacob's two best friends were Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. All three attended school on the La Push reservation. During childhood, he was sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swann's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends and Bella remained mostly in California and Phoenix. When he was 7 years old, his father and mother died in a tragic car crash. They had been visiting a werewolf pack in Canada and they wrecked just outside of a small town on the American side of the border. Rosaile and Emmett Cullens had made a stop in this small town on their way back from visiting the Denali's in Alaska. As they explored the town, they caught a whiff of a revolting scent. They had only smelled something like that once before, and decided to investigate. In an alley, they found a young boy of 7 years old. He was alone and crying and the site broke their hearts. Rose approached the boy and asked him where his parents were. The young boy told her that his parents had died and he had fled for his safety. Rosaile and Emmett took him to a restaurant so the boy could eat. He told them that his name was Jacob Tayler Black. Rose couldn’t stand leaving the boy alone, so they took him with them to their family. Rose and Carlisle discussed what they should do with Jacob. Carlisle refused to change him, as he was too young and he didn’t want to interfere with his werewolf genes. Instead Carlisle agreed to adopt him and raise him as a son. Physical Appearance Growing from 5'10 to 6'2 within one year, Jacob is the tallest in the family, towering over Alice by nearly three feet. He is of Native American descent and as a teenager had a lanky build and wore his long hair in a ponytail. Though he looked too tall for his age, he had a hint of childish roundedness to his chin. Around the time when he started to phase, his body grew tremendously thick, toned and muscular, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though balanced by his tremendous height so he doesn't look out of proportion. Once he starts phasing he crops his long black hair short. Jacob is also said to be extremely handsome, with dark good looks, raven-black hair, russet skin (which Bella said she was jealous of at times) and deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes; Bella once described him as "sort of beautiful". Wolf Form As a wolf, Jacob is about 10 feet in length, has russet brown fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. He was also the second fastest and the second largest in Sam's pack. He later grows to be the largest and strongest, but Leah Clearwater is still faster than him. Sam acknowledged him as the pack's strongest fighter. Bella is still amazed that Jacob did not take the role of Alpha in Sam's pack, though he eventually creates his own pack. Personality and Traits Jacob's personality changes as he matures. As a child and pre-teen he was very friendly though shy and slightly sheepish. As he got older, Jacob goes from being his old, happy self to being sullen and temperamental. This is because he has now phased and is experiencing life in wolf form. He is one of two who dislike being wolf the most and wants nothing more than to be rid of his magical inheritance, but learns to adapt to the idea. When he first joined the pack, Sam wanted him to lead it, but he refused and gave the responsibility to him instead. He becomes a lot more confident over time and he also seems to be somewhat rebellious. After losing his first wife, Izzy, his personality changes again to slightly violent and pessimistic. His second marriage left him in even worse condition- he swore off love and decided he would never marry again. After meeting Ariel, he returns to his cheerful personality as he no longer feels the pain of past heartbreak. During free time, he enjoys rebuilding automotive vehicles, hanging out with his friends, and playing with his nieces and nephews. He also has an interest in watching action movies and commenting on bloody scenes. Generally, Jacob is very friendly, playful, carefree and caring towards the people around him. He would go to any extent to protect those he loves most. He is also shown to be somewhat sarcastic, slightly obnoxious and slightly childish, and has a hot-headed temper due to his wolf side. Wolf Abilities Phasing Jacob can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Jacob being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Regeneration Jacob has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jacob comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. Telepathy Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Jacob can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability when they are in wolf form. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. After Jacob formed a pack of his own, he was able to communicate those within his pack and Sam, the Alpha of his previous wolf pack, if he chooses to and can select the thoughts that he wants to share. Edward can access the thoughts of his entire pack when one member is present. Also, because his Alpha wolf mind is linked with his pack, Bella can protect him and his fellow wolves with her shield solely by shielding him. This implies that in wolf form, they may all be vulnerable to mind-based powers if Jacob falls victim to one. Natural Enhancements Jacob has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. This has been displayed numerous times, as how Jacob was able to carry Bella 9 miles through a thick forest with ease. In wolf form, he possesses supernatural speed, capable of running over 100 miles per hour. In human form he is notably faster than any human being, but still not nearly as fast as he is in his wolf form. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. Jacob is known as the physically strongest in both packs, though not as fast as Leah. In battle, he is very capable of handling his opponents. Jacob also has greater endurance than a human. Jacob has also mentioned that it would take a van moving at high speed to break his bones. Delayed Aging They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. High Body Temperature Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. Rose described Jacob's skin as like touching an open fire and unbearable to touch- the Cullens have become used to this sensation over time. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Jacobs mentions this ability to be beneficial. Shape-shifters cannot go to the hospital when they are running a temperature that should indicate them as dead. Alpha Voice Jacob's true power as Alpha comes from his pack, which grants him total control over it: therefore he can force his followers to obey his orders against their will. Jacob never uses his voice to force his teammates to do something against their will, though he has the power and it is even stronger than Sam's voice. Imprinting Shape-shifters can involuntarily imprint, a method of finding a soul mate. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. For example, Jacob tried unsuccessfully to force himself to imprint on both Izzy and Summer. If an imprintee dies, the shape-shifter might go insane or kill himself.